


Please, leave me.

by rad_lionz



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_lionz/pseuds/rad_lionz
Summary: And the moment the King of the Underworld and his nymph secretary locked lips, the pink goddess barges in.Established relationship fic with lots of angst! (Co-Created by the lovely sofieav !)
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 111





	1. Pacify Her - Melanie Martinez

Minthe's phone pinged. She already knew who it was since she kept receiving messages from her all day. 

"Did you finally do it?" 

"No Thetis, not yet. " 

Even though she tried all day to capture Hades's attention, he kept ignoring her. She wasn't going to give up, but she was sick of that cat and mouse game they had. 

Thetis' constant reminders just frustrated her further. Minthe wasn't the type of person to get nervous, but everytime she felt ready to go for it, the thought of losing her job sprung up in her head. She knew she was threading a thin line, but she also knew Hades and little miss perfect were not meant to be.

She wanted, no,  _ needed _ to get him back. 

**_Ping._ **

“Bitch are you waiting till they get married or some shit? What's the hold up? "

Minthe rolled her eyes, Thetis didn't understand how difficult it was to make Hades even look at her. She hadn't worn a bra all week and he was still glued to that damn computer.

Minthe checked her wall clock, 7pm. She put her phone in her pocket and turned off the coffee maker. She's been enough time with Hades to know his exact coffee order by heart. 

Her palms were sweaty as she walked to Hades's office, she couldn't tell whether it was her nerves or the heat radiating off of the coffee but before she could think too much about it she was faced with Hades' office door. She sheepishly opened the door, trying to make minimal noise.

Hades looked up from his monitor. He rubbed his face the moment he recognized the red nymph. 

"Minthe, this is the fourth cup of coffee." 

"I know you really like coffee."

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes, accepting the coffee anyway. Minthe had been watching him while he drank. Hades looked up again at her, and with annoyance asked: "Do you need anything else?" 

"Ehh, yeah, umm..."

The god of the underworld sighed, it seemed as if her just existing was getting him fed up.

"What do you need?" 

"I left some of my stuff in your house, I need to pick it up." 

Hades tiredly looked at her again, and for a second, Minthe thought he would be nice to her. Her hopes quickly died when he unhesitantly said, 

"I'll bring your stuff tomorrow." 

"No no! I don't want the office gossip, y'know how it is. "

“Minthe…” 

Minthe couldn't tell what was more tiring for him, her insistence or his workload. The feeling of rejection was unknown to her and she hated it.

"It'll be quick. Plus I need a ride home. Thetis is busy tonight. "

Throughout this whole exchange Hades held eye contact with Minthe, but it didn't hold an ounce of affection. It just yelled frustration. 

Before Minthe could get self-conscious Hades got up and stopped right in front of her. With a finger pointed and a stern voice he warned, “Just to pick up your stuff and leave. Understood? " Minthe nodded and her eyes followed him as he walked away, she was quick to follow suit. The smile on her face was from ear to ear.

Upon getting into the car, the first thing that Minthe noticed was the uncomfortable atmosphere; it would surely accompany them on their little trip. She took a deep breath and smiled at her road companion. Hades face was stern as he got into the car. She immediately knew their little trip is about to feel like a long journey.

Hades’ eyebrow ticked as soon as Minthe began to try to form a conversation with him. She could see that he was annoyed but she didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to prepare the ground.

"And how are things going?"

"Like I just told you: fine."

Minthe's patience only went so far, she could feel her anger starting to boil. She swallowed it down. "Things in the office have been good don't you think?" She was coming off as desperate to herself, she clenched her fist to her side and fanned herself with her shirt as an attempt to stay calm. She took advantage of her coping mechanism by unbuttoning her shirt ever so slightly. 

"The office is the same as always." Hades turned to her, "Look Minthe I've had a really long-  _ what are you doing _ ?"

"I thought that I could get more comfortable, its getting hot"

Minthe could see how Hades' anger began to blossom little by little, he just kept looking at the road. Irked, he mumbled, "You could have told me." 

Minthe grinned looking forward, had he caught what she was trying to tell him? Hades reached his hand out to his side, and then directed it towards the air conditioner. He lowered the temperature and ignored the disappointed face of the nymph by his side. 

"Great, thanks" she spat sarcastically, she was dignified enough to not look at him but not enough to stop with the tricks Thetis taught her. 

Minthe looked down innocently. Her ears went low, making her seem soft. She bit her lip and twirled her hair, despite the cold air, Minthe didn't button her shirt back on. If anything the cold air worked in her favor, now her breasts were more accentuated.

The river nymph cleared her throat, trying to grab his attention, but Hades kept ignoring her.

Without permission, she turned on the radio, looking for a song that would apply to the circumstances they found themselves in. Something romantic.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes glued to the road.

"There is too much silence here." Minthe changed songs too fast, provoking the sound of different rhythms and voices in a quick sequence. Hades was slowly losing his patience.

_ Just according to plan.  _

"Just choose one and let it go" he growled annoyed, he was reaching his limit.

"I'm looking for a good song." 

Minthe slowly leaned forward, further revealing her bust. As she searched for a song she could see Hades glancing at her, only instead of showing interest in her compromising position he looked furious.

" _ Just choose one. _ "

"I'm looking for one."

The random sound of the songs, Minthe’s enticing pose and her _ just being there _ was too much.

Hades hit the brakes, opened Minthe's door and despite his red eyes staring right at her he calmly stated, "Get out the car."

Minthe froze. Why was he so upset?

"I was just looking for a song, you know ..." 

"I said,  _ get out of the car. _ "

The eye contact had become tedious, and her nerves were tickling again. She couldn't just leave now.

"I wont put the radio on if that's what you want..." she said softly, she feigned a sweet voice to attempt to calm his nerves.

"What I want is for you to get out of the car,  _ now. _ " Hades fumed. Anxiety filled Minthe.

**_Abort mission. Abort mission._ **

"Hades, I'm sorry alright? I- I don't know what got into me-! " Minthe hurriedly buttoned her shirt up, trying to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from spilling. 

Hades' raised his voice “You know exactly what you're doing-”

“Okay! OK! It was on purpose! But are you really gonna leave me stranded on the street?! ” 

Minthe looked outside and started crying. When she looked back at Hades his eyes softened slightly. 

“It's late and I'm alone. It's dangerous, please don't make me walk home! " 

The king's job is to judge people all day, he's come across all types of lies and knows how to distinguish them; the fear in Minthe's voice was very real.

He closed the door with what felt like the 50th sigh in the span of 20 minutes. 

The silence was suffocating, but at this point the nymph would rather suffocate then place her bet on unlikely probabilities. She grabbed her phone.

“It isn't fucking working! He almost kicked me out of the damn car! "

“You made it to his car? Color impressed me. "

"Shut. the. Fuck. up. "

"So pissy.

Well babe, I never told you to do it in the car. Rookie mistake. " 

"Well where was i supposed to do it?"

"The office, where else?

Where are you headed now? "

"His house, to pick up my stuff."

"Minthe are you slow? He's literally asking to get fucked. I bet he's waiting to get to his house to make the first move. He probably only tried to kick you out of the car because you  wounded his fragile male ego.

Try again in the house. "

"Thetis if I lose my job I swear to Zeus I will kill you."

“😘”

The sound of the door opening brought her back to reality. "We're here." Hades announced.

Minthe looked away from her phone nervously, even though Thetis could be right, she knew Hades better. Maybe he wanted to take things slowly and then surprise her… Then again, Thetis could be wrong and her boss just wanted to off her for crossing the line.

They got out of the car in silence and walked towards the mansion’s giant entry. Hades face was deep set in a scowl, she didn’t have a good feeling about this. But it was her only chance. Now or never.

“Your things should be in my room so wait here. Don't do anything." Hades warned. Minthe could only muster up an innocent smile, trying to hide the fact that she had no idea how to put Thetis plan into play.

As hard as she tried to play it cool, a panic attack began to invade her.

"Damn, Minthe, it's not the first time you've done it. Shit...” She took a  deep breath and looked down the hall where  Hades had gone. He would for sure take a while to find her things; he still had time. She pulled out her phone and entered the chat with thetis, desperation had her thin fingers typing in a hurry.

"Im in his house, now what?"

“Well, the best advice I could think of is grab the bull by the horns. But I know you don't want to scare him off, so maybe slow and sensual? "

“Im on it, but he looks mad, like really mad. Im not so sure about this… ”

“I'm sure pretty pink bimbo would hop on his dick first chance she gets. No wonder she's stealing your man.”

Minthe cursed at the mere mention of Persephonel. She calmed her anger and replied.

“Alright, I'm gonna do it. I hope you are right, Thetis… ”

She put her phone to the side and adjusted her shirt. If she wanted to catch attention, she had to show a little, let her hair down and touch up her makeup. Time is caught up to her though, she could already hear the Hdes’ footsteps.

Now or never...

"You done?" Hades checked his wrist watch, "It's getting pretty late." 

“Yeah. Almost done. Be there in a minute. "

Hades just rolled his eyes. "I'll be waiting on the couch."

Waiting on the couch? Sounds like an invitation.

Minthe heard Hades plop on the couch. A mixture of excitement and nerves shot straight to her chest. How does she approach this? Is she showing too much? Not enough? What if he definitely rejects her? She'd be alone. The thought of being alone scared her half to death.

"Snap the fuck out of it and just do it." she whispered to herself. On cue, her whole demeanor changed. She looked confident and frankly, she'd call herself hot.

Minthe bit her lips as she made her way in front of the couch. Hades' attention was glued to his phone, she tried to act as if she didn't just read "Persephone" on his screen. She couldn't read much of the conversation but she saw a picture of baklava sent by Persephone and saw Hades response, ”Looks amazing! Would love some. " 

Hades turned off his phone, "It's rude to read other people's conversations." 

"It's rude to be on your phone when there's a guest, big blue." Minthe wasted no time in perching herself on his lap, one of her hands played with his hair and the other massaged his shoulder. 

"You look tense, Hades." The aforementioned king grabbed Minthe by the waist and pushed her away, trying his hardest not to hurt her but to also get his point across.

“I'm only going to say this once. Stop. " 

Minthe reasoned with herself, if he really wanted her to stop then why would he be grabbing her waist so tightly? Why would he stare at her with such passion?

Minthe smiled to herself and brought her hands to Hades's chest. Going up little by little to the buttons of the shirt. "Come on, we both know you want this..." slowly she unbuttoned his dress shirt and Hades sighed wearily. If that wasn’t an invite Minthe didn’t know what was.

"Stop playing around." Hades let go of her waist and grabbed her hands; his hands were huge compared to hers and they were warm. Minthe laughed at her own emotion.

Although Hades tried to pull his body away from hers, Minthe just pulled them closer and leaned into him, her face against his broad shoulder, Hades felt her hot breath on his neck.

"So you don't want me, big blue?"

Minthe was grabbed by the shoulders and was forced to stare right at him. Minthe didn't know what to expect from that action but the expression she saw on Hades's face was not in her plans. "I said  _ stop. _ "

Minthe gulped nervously and felt all her excitement and confidence vanish when she was face to face with Hades,or rather, someone who looked just like Hades, an imposter maybe? She truly didn’t know the man in front of her. Just by looking at him she knew she didn't want to.

Her mind began to work rapidly, the same question over and over haunting her, ‘now what?’ She had already realized that no matter how much she wanted to, he was not for her games.

Was it the end? Goodbye to the apartment? And work?  _ No no _ , it couldn't be the end. She couldn't allow it.

And that's when she saw her. A little silhouette with a slight tint of pink peeking in through the glass of the mansion. Minthe couldn't tell if she could see what was going on from where the pink goddess stood but Minthe could see she was very close by.

_ "You can't lose, not now. Not when it might be your last opportunity. " _ Thetis's voice rang in her head. And she decided, in honor of her friend, to take the bull by the horns.

“Come on, big blue. One last goodbye.” She threw herself towards Hades's, forcing him to kiss her.

Minthe scored big, she hit the jackpot. Her timing was impeccable because at that very moment the door opened. She didn’t even hear the door, the only indicator that someone entered was the sound of a cardboard box hitting the ground. 

Minthe’s satisfaction was at an all time high when she could tell baklava scattered the floor.

A voice, as small as it was, seemed to echo throughout the mansion walls. 

"Hades ...?"


	2. Run - Joji

Suddenly everything felt empty. The moment replayed over and over in her mind;

Both lips together.

Red and blue.

Her chest panged with pain. 

It was a pattern she couldn’t escape from.

Words failed to leave her lips after whispering his name. He looked at her with horror in his eyes, quickly pushing Minthe away. However, Persephone did not hear a word he was saying.

She didn't want explanations, She didn't want apologies, She didn't want anything anymore. 

She walked away from the room without even looking at him. Fire grew more and more inside her, gradually burning every memory, moment, smiles, and sweet words. Everything was on fire, and Persephone was sure that by his side she would not be able to put them out.

"Persephone wait!" She heard him yell out, his voice increasingly distant. She could even hear Cerberus barking but couldn't look at him. She couldn't look at anyone right now, she didn't trust herself to. Her chest burned.

All that ran through her head was Minthe on Hades, her first tears fell. The smile that that red bitch wore hurt Persephone more than the act itself. It was pride plastered all over the nymph’s face. She wanted to kill her, but she couldn't.

The more she thought about it the more she realized she had no right to complain. She shouldn't even have made that scene when she ran away from his mansion, who was she to him? 

When Hades broke the kiss violently he looked at her in horror. Like a little boy who was caught eating sweets before dinner. He didn't even feel guilty that she had found them like this, he didn't think about the text conversation just before that, about everything they shared. No, Hades looked at her like that because he was found red-handed. 

No guilt, no regret.

Just shame at being so exposed to her. Besides, it wasn't like he owed her anything, right? They were nothing, no matter how much she loved him, no matter how many times her heart leapt when she saw him or how her eyes shone before him. She was still nothing, a deluded girl who little by little began to fall at the feet of the king of the underworld.

But it still hurt, it shouldn't hurt, but Persephone couldn’t control her heart.

There were flames in his heart for him and they shouldn't be there. They were making her feel small and heavy with each step.

Was that what it felt like to break your heart? A constant fire in your chest, ruining every minute, every memory of him, damn, she was not destined for this.

Caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize her feet planted in the ground, she wanted to move but the knot in her throat and the tears in her eyes kept her there. It was as if she was paralyzed, the only thing moving were the sobs that racked her little body. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she wanted to jolt away from it or swat it off her, but her hands only found their way up her mouth, trying hard to cover her sobs, but to no avail.

“I- Persephone- it's-  _ I swear to Gaia _ it's-” Hades stuttered, he gently turned Persephone around and all she could do was shrink into herself, her shoulders rising up and down from her gasps of air. 

Hades had seen the goddess of spring cry before, but he'd never seen her like this. He could feel his heart shatter at the sight. She's breaking down.

He found himself in the same predicament as Persephone, words piled up in his throat but the only things leaving him were the tears. 

He let out a small hic, which made Persephone finally look up at him. Her big eyes seemingly staring at his very soul. Hades couldn't take this. He opened his mouth to speak up but Persephone beat him to it, “Why? Why are you crying?"

"I- Persephone, I-"

The little goddess looked up at him, and despite her tear-soaked face, her voice was strong. "You have no right to be crying right now ..."

"But I- "

"I thought you were different from your brothers!" Persephone's voice was getting louder. “You lead me on! I-  _ I can't believe-!  _ " Persephone stopped mid sentence to sob into her hands, " _ I can't believe I actually fell for it! _ " 

Hades had faced Minthe's anger many times, as big and tough as he seems, it often terrified him, but Persephone's anger was different. She didn't scare him, yes, she was terrifying in her own right, but Hades knew she wouldn't hurt him. Her anger hurt him, it hurt him in a way he's never experienced before.

“Persephone- listen-" 

"No-" 

"Just-  _ please _ , let me-"

"No." Persephone began walking quickly towards the darkness of the street but Hades followed suit. 

“Wait, please-  _ just let- _ ”

“What don’t you understand?  _ I said no!  _ " she screamed looking at him with crimson anger in her eyes, he never thought he’d cause them to go red. 

"I don't want to see you right now, go away."

Her anger grew with every second, just looking at him, Persephone felt the need to kill him. It was a strange feeling, she had been enraged because of him before but now, now it was different.

She was burning, the rage growing inside her like a small flower, casting violent roots that she did not want him to meet.

"Persephone..."

"I'm not really interested in what you have to say right now, I'm not interested in the fact that you and Minthe kissed, I'm not interested in her having been at your house. Right now I am not interested at all. And do you know why? " she started levitating, to see him face to face. 

Persephone was able to see how every word she said shattered him little by little.

“Because you, Hades, have achieved something that I never thought I had the opportunity to experience! Because you managed to create feelings in me that nobody,  _ nobody _ , had managed before. You created so much peace and security in me and you erased all of it with this!"

"I-"

"You have broken me! Congratulations! YOU HAVE MANAGED TO BREAK ME AND I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE YOU!” 

Hades was paralyzed before her. Tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes red and her face undecided between anger and pain, her voice was firm but her eyes did not stop screaming for help, Hades could read her like an open book, but at that moment he wished he couldn’t. What Persephone was showing him was hard to swallow.

"And you know what's the best part?" the goddess had stopped flying to fall on her feet, her face looking at the ground and her tears mixing with the rain that now pitter-pattered.

"Despite all this, this pain, I-" she cusps her little pink hands before him, a small flower grew between her palms. "despite everything I still love you."

Hades felt his heartbreak. 

Persephone raised her face to him, and there was no anger in her gaze.

The flames were out.

They had extinguished any and all illusions she had of a future by his side.

"But I don't want to love you ..."

The little flower on her fingers withered, falling to the ground. The raindrops had turned it to earth. 

"I don't want to love you anymore."

"Persephone, please, I- let me-" Hades was not able to finish speaking, Persephone's hands had held his, a tear ran down his cheek as he watched her look at him.

"Please, just-just leave."

He could only let out a sob when he saw her cry again incessantly. “Persephone…”

“You - you are only making this harder for me, just- leave me”

“Sweetness… you know I respect you, and I respect your wishes…” Hades contemplated how to approach this, time after time opportunities to get closer to Persephone had appeared, but out of cowardice, he's managed to stay quiet. Seeing her so heartbroken he realized it isn't time for cowardice. Persephone deserves the peace of mind. She deserves to not cry, to him… Persephone deserved the whole world. 

“If you respect my wishes so badly lea-” “I can't leave you like this sweetness. Let's talk this out. " Hades timidly rested his hand on her waist, he wanted to do everything in his power to salvage the situation. Come home. Please." 

Persephone stared at him. The pink goddess was so heartbroken, she just wanted comfort; right now comfort was presenting itself as a tall, blue god. She retreated herself from him.

She took one last look at Hades before disappearing. 

Aidonius found himself alone in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Give lots of love to @sofieav on tumblr! She's an amazing writer and makes really good LO memes! Curious too see how this would all play out visually? There's drawings of the most heartstopping moments of the fic on @rad_lionz on instagram !


End file.
